gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Zyrus
Charmaine Clarice Relucio Pempengco '''(aka ''Charice'') is a Filipino actress and singer. Biography Early Life Pempengco was born in San Pedro, Laguna, Philippines. Raised by a single mother, she helped support the family by joining many amateur singing contests (about 80+ she said in an interview). '''Discovery Charice started as a finalist at a local singing competition on Philippine television. She only managed to achieve third place and out of luck didn't make it big in the Philippine music industry. At age 15, Charice was invited by the producers of a Korean show called Star King. Uploaded on YouTube by an avid fan, her amazing performance on Star King went "viral" and attracted millions of views in a short time. Media attention TV presenter Ellen DeGeneres discovered Charice's video in YouTube, who then invited her to guest on The Ellen DeGeneres Show at the end of 2007. Months later, Oprah Winfrey invited Charice to guest on her own talk show as well. thumb|right|224px|Charice from now and then. Charice's fame grew internationally as she went on tour and played cities such as London and Rome. She also performed at the Macy's NBC Thanksgiving Day Parade alongside David Archuleta, and with Celine Dion at one of her concerts. Charice has also received recognition from Josh Groban, David Spade and Jay Leno. She has performed with popular icons such as Michael Buble, Taylor Swift, and Andrea Bocelli, and later made a cameo appearance in her first feature film, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, which was released in North America on December 23, 2009.thumb|214px|right|Charice singing Listen at the Oscar Awards Party thumb|right|214px|Charice's single "Pyramid" featuring Iyaz After her exposure in Oprah, well-known composer David Foster took the liberty to become Charice's coach. This also led to Charice having her very first international album Pyramid, where her single of the same name featured singer Iyaz. She was later then tagged as "The Internet Phenom from The Philippines". Charice comes from a Christian family, though for a long time she hadn't been baptized; when she decided to officially become a Christian and be baptized at church, Oprah Winfrey and David Foster signed up as her godparents. On November 30, she appeared on NBC's Christmas in Rockefeller Center and performed "Grown-up Christmas List" and "Jingle Bell Rock" with producer and mentor David Foster. Charice now works on multiple projects, the latest of which is being on Glee. thumb|214px|left|Charice singing a powerful "Celine Dion" song w/ David FosterCharice is the very first Asian artist to ever reach the Top 10 of the album charts with her album Pyramid. At Present: Glee character Her character was introduced along with Chord Overstreet on Auditions. On an interview with Ryan Murphy, he hinted about Sunshine Corazon's future Glee role: "She's coming back in Big way. We're finishing the year with her. She's coming back for 5 episodes at the end of the year. She's gonna be great ! Lots of big, big ballads for Charice." [1] Gallery Charice_ellen.jpg|Charice on Ellen DeGeneres Show for her very first television appearance and performance in the US. charice_oprah.jpg|Charice with Oprah Winfrey. cyber_charice2.4112224_std.jpg|Charice performed opposite Celine Dion. 6a0128775b3615970c0133f2865082970b-800wi.jpg|Charice performing alongside Andrea Bocelli. Charice-with-Patti-Labelle.jpg|Charice performed alongside Patti LaBelle. charice-taylor-swift.jpg|Charice performed alongside Taylor Swift. ChariceIyaz_Bowling_Charity_03112010_73657107.jpg|Charice had a single, "Pyramid" featuring Iyaz. paris-hilton-charice-michael-buble-oscars.jpg|Charice performed Listen in the Academy Awards, other performances included Michael Buble (right). Paris Hilton also pictured (left) davidandcharice2.jpg|Charice along w/ her musical mentor, David Foster david foster & friends.jpg|Charice with Natalie Cole and Ruben Studdard temp-3.jpg|Charice performed with Josh Groban in an event in Connecticut. harryshumcharice.jpg|Charice with Harry Shum Jr. david & charice.jpg|Charice performing with David Archuleta Justin-Bieber-and-Charice-on-Oprah1.jpg|Charice & Justin Bieber in Oprah mariahcharice.jpg|Charice along with Mariah Carey 610x.jpg|Charice performing "Earth Song" with Ne-yo charice-jessica-simpson-kylie-minogue-josh-groban.jpg|Charice w/ Kylie Minogue, Jessica Simpson & Josh charice-and-maya.jpg|Charice w/ Barrack Obama's sister, Maya Soetoro-Ng 39580_135346759846559_100001137074968_162836_6419036_n.jpg|Charice with Tom Hanks|link=charice, tom hanks, celebrity, glee, Category:Cast Category:Actor Images Category:Glee Category:Images of Sunshine Corazon Category:Sunshine Corazon Category:Asian Singers Category:Philipino Actors